Kiss The Rain Naruto Style Part 1
by AnimezGirlz
Summary: Well, Here's Part One.
1. Naruto Kiss The Rain 1

Chapter 1: Info.

Our main Charator in this story, Emiko Suzuhara.

Age: 15 Years old

Name: Emiko Suzuhara

Elmments Style: Wind

Personality: Spunky, Active.

Hair: Blond, put into a pony-Tail, hangs over; Also with Bangs.

Eye Color: Light Purple

Clothes: Red T-Shirt, Black Pants.

Rank: Chunin

Parents: There Dead

Past: Emiko Grew up in Konoha, with her parents.

The rest will be reveled later on.


	2. Naruto Kiss The Rain 2

"Emiko?" Naruto Called out, "We Have To Leave Now." Emiko Came running up, panting, She looked up,

"I'm Here," She said, "Lets Go!" Emiko Looked around At her Comrads as they walked out the gate, Duty called, and whenever there was Missions to do, Their team was always there!

"Alright," Kakashi-Sensei Interrupted her thoughts, "Our Mission To Escort Kaori Makoto Begins now." He Said.

"Hai!" We all answered.

Emiko, Naruto, Sai and Sakura all simply strolled down the pathway, knifes ready, trying to seem Oblivious to evrey movement around them, Evrey now-and-then, Kakashi would turn around, trying to catch who-or what was following them.

A while later, they walked pass and round puddle, It looked strangely out-of-shape...Emiko couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Something was wrong...Kakashi Whirled around and the next russle of leafs, muttered something under his breath and then turned and walked as casully as ever back down the path.

"Oi, Kaka-" Kakashi Looked over at Kaori, then nodded at sakura. Sakura then Pulled her Forehead Protector over Kaori's Mouth, and tied his arms together in order to keep him silent.

"I real-" Naruto began, But with one look over at Kakashi..., "Never mind." He fineshed more quietly this time. Kakashi Nodded. All of a sudden, Kurinis were flying in the air, aimed for Kakashi! Naruto immediately jumped in to the battle, pulled out his Knifes, and caught all the Kurinis before the hit the opponent; As he looked over at Kakashi with a Huge grin on his face, Two more came wizzing through the air, One of the pirceing Naruto in the back!

_"How Dare They Do That To Naruto!" _Emiko Thought angrliy. She then pulled out 5 Kurinis and threw them in the direction of the Attackers! Naruto eased his wasy back up to the fight ring, pulled out his swords, and began fighting one of the Assasins.

"Kakashi, i thought you said this was a peaceful mission, and that we wounldn't meet any enemeys?" Sakura shouted, Conversed in his own struggle, Kakashi leaned over and asked

"Well, Whats the problem with a small fight?"

"I Didn't bring many Kurinis or Shurikens!" She shriked out.

"Hmmm..." Naruto began, "I have quite a few though, i Can lend you some later." He finessed. No sooner had he said that when his Opponet kicked him in the back, sending him flying backword, hitting a tree. He sat there, slumpt down, his face of sheer horror. Sakura Started for Naruto, when Kakashi Stoped her. She turned over at him with a quetsioning look,

"Stop," "Its a Shadow Clone." He said. Sakura nodded. Meanwhile, the remaining 7 ninjas had circled Round' The helpless team, Conering them...


	3. Naruto Kiss The Rain 3

"Stop," "Its A Shadow Clone." Kakashi Said. Sakura Nodded, but kept her eyes peeled on Naruto. A man walked over to him, and stabed him in the chest. Then, Smoke evreyware, And behold, Naruto stood on the tree-top, grining his biggest grin yet! Emiko Laughed, Blushed and looked around her, The ninjas, had surounded them! Her smile faded...There was no excape!

"Emiko!" Emiko was jolted out of her dream... "Emiko, You've got to run! You and Sakura!" Kakashi Looked very worried, "Me and Naruto will take care of these guys!" He said looking over at Naruto. Naruto nodded at Emiko.

"Hai." Emiko Said, and her and Sakura formed a few hand seals, and disapeared!

"Naruto, Whatever you do, Don't make a false move! These guys are from the sound contry!" Kakashi Shouted out! Naruto gasped, but kept his cool, The Sound Ninjas had almost killed Kabuto during the Chunin Exams! He gulped.

"GO now Naruto!" Kakashi Shouted over to Naruto! Naruto began running around the Enemy's Circle, who looked Curiosly over at him. Then it happend! One of the enemys threw a Kurini at Naruto! It hit him in the chest; this WAS the real Naruto this time! Kakashi glanced over at naruto.

_"He is injured badly, it would be to much for him to do THAT tecnycic." _Kakashi Thought.

"You...You...You bastered!" Naruto glared at the Sound Ninjas, his face getting covered with red guck, The red stuff looked like a clouk of some sort...The sound ninjas were very puzuled, but unmoved. They has strict orders from their Kazakage to Kill Kakashi-the Copy Ninja, they wouldn't let a brat like Naruto get in their way! The Sound Ninja's Leader, Glared at his troops, who were begining to back off, at the sight of the demon fox clouk. Naruto Grined through the clouk. Kakashi looked on in astonisment at this Coup De theate, But he, too, was rooted to the ground.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura and Emiko burst into the room. Tsunade looked at them with a puzuled look.

"Aren't you two suposed to be Escorting that man?" She asked

"Y-Yes, But, you see, We were ambushed!" Emiko Stuttered out.

"WHAT?" Tsunade gasped "Where are Kakashi and Naruto?" Sakura shook her head. "Well?"

"T-There fighting the Sound Ninjas." Sakura said, a look of dismay on her face.

"WHAT?" "Send the reinforcemnts imdeatly!" Tsunade burst out!

"Hai!" Sakura said, Sulooting Tsunade.

"B-But, who do we send?" Emiko asked.

"Who ever is avalible!" Came the reply.

"Hai!"

"Na-Naruto?" Kakashi asked The demon fox... "He can't fight like this." He decided. Pulling out a paper, he strode over to Naruto and pushed the Paper onto his forehead. The demon clouk disapeared imedeatly.

"K-K-kakashi?" Naruto stuttered out, reeling backwards, he fell to the ground. Kakashi Sighed.

"Geez." The sound Leader jeered "He's horried at this." he joked. Kakashi glared at the man.

"I WILL win this." He declared. The sound leader looked weird, but nevertheless said to his comrads

"Get him, Men."

Yeah, Sorry For takeing so long to write this one.! Well, Hope you liked it.

Note: Sound Ninjaa are very skilled.


End file.
